Tentaciones peligrosas
by iMaGleek98
Summary: El destino le trae mas de una sorpresa a Santana, la protagonista de esta historia. Mientras pretende conseguir el corazón de Brittany, su mejor amiga y novia del mariscal de campo,Quinn Fabray se transforma en su amante luego de descubrir la atracción mutua entre ambas
1. Primer Capitulo

Quinn: -la empujo contra el piso y la beso de una vez por todas, sin ganas de arrepentirse de sus actos, hubiera querido que sus labios permanecieran entrelazados por mucho tiempo mas, quizás el resto de sus vidas-

Santana: -se aparto sorprendida luego de varios segundos- ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?

Quinn: Aceptémoslo, desde que nos conocemos tienes esa extraña atracción sexual por mi –le hablaba mientras besaba su cuello-

Santana: -se aparto por algunos instantes y la miro directo a los ojos- Yo no soy el segundo plato de nadie, ni aunque fueras Sasha Gray, se que estas molesta porque Sam te dejo

Quinn: No eres mi segundo plato, no puedo creer que Santana López no se diera cuenta de que ando detrás de ella

Santana: ¿Lo dices en serio?

Quinn: Claro que si, estoy ebria, ¿lo recuerdas? Nosotros siempre decimos la verdad -continuaba besando su cuello, esta vez mucho mas frenética- Mas acción y menos palabras si no quieres que pierda la paciencia

Santana: -se quedo callada durante algunos segundos, se abalanzo sobre la rubia y las lenguas de ambas iniciaron una guerra interna, quizás nunca habían desprendido tanta pasión. Se mantuvieron de esta manera por varios minutos hasta que hubo algo que las detuvo, el remordimiento- Estoy enamorada de otra chica

Quinn: ¿Y eso que? Ella esta saliendo con otra persona, estoy segura de que volverá corriendo a tus brazos, solo mírate. Ese trasero de forma de corazón excita a todo el mundo, además de que nunca había visto unas tetas como las tuyas, tu debes saber a lo que me refiero

Santana: -tosió, no se esperaba algo así de su mejor amiga-

Quinn: -le daba suaves masajes en los hombros y en algunas ocasiones acariciaba su cabello- Nosotras podemos divertirnos antes de que Brittany se de cuenta de que tiene que estar contigo –se acerco a su oreja y le susurro- O tal vez quieras una amante por las noches, yo estaría mas que dispuesta

Santana: Creo que esto fue demasiado lejos…

Quinn: ¿Segura? –deposito su cuerpo sobre el de su victima y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja derecha- Desde ahora soy toda tuya

Santana: -se levanto y camino hacia la puerta- Suficiente… por el resto de nuestras vidas. Eres la chica mas ardiente de todas, Fabray, pero que no se repita

Quinn: ¿Quieres que me quite la blusa?

Santana: Deja de ser tan patética

Quinn: -se acerco a la morena- Dime que no quieres tener sexo conmigo

Santana: Estaría mintiendo

Quinn: -se acerco a ella, la beso y ambas cayeron al piso una vez mas-

Santana: ¿Nos vamos arrepentir de esto mañana?

Quinn: Puede que si, ¿y eso que importa?

Santana: En lo absoluto –besaba los pechos de su compañera mientras ella reía excitada, ¿por que luchar contra lo inevitable? Despues de todo la deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo


	2. Segundo Capitulo

A la mañana siguiente ambas estaban completamente desnudas, recostadas una junto a la otra en el mismo lugar de la acción. Santana se despertó luego de escuchar el sonido de su celular, seguía algo aturdida, jamás imagino que llegarían hacerlo, no hasta que Quinn comenzó a provocarla. En algunas ocasiones sus hormonas eran incontrolables mientras se encontraban en el camarín de las porristas, luego de eso recordaba la personalidad neurótica de la rubia y se olvidaba de todo el magnetismo

- Santana: -susurro en el oído de su amante- Buenos días

- Quinn: -río complacida y comenzó a buscar su reloj de mano entre las prendas que la morena le había arrancado la noche anterior- ¿Qué hora es?

- Santana: ¿A que hora se supone que llega tu madre?

- Quinn: No te preocupes, ya lo planee todo

- Santana: ¿A que te refieres?

- Quinn: Estará todo el fin de semana en un crucero, compre su boleto hace 5 meses

- Santana: -río algo sorprendida-

- Quinn: Me gustan tus tetas desde que nos conocemos

- Santana: Lo mismo digo –mordió su labio inferior-

- Quinn: El punto es que tenemos dos días para intentarlo en cada rincón, personalmente espero con ansias entrar al jacuzzi

- Santana: Deberíamos hacerlo en otra ocasión –encontró su camiseta bajo el marco de la puerta y la puso sobre su regazo- Será mejor que me valla pronto

- Quinn: Claro que no, quiero que te quedes hasta el domingo. El armario del piso de arriba es pequeño, seguro los desafíos te entusiasman –acariciaba el hombro de la latina suavemente-

- Santana: ¿Por qué pensaste que seria tan fácil tener sexo conmigo?

- Quinn: Por favor, cada vez que me quitaba el sostén frente a ti después de las prácticas de las cheerios comenzabas a babosear

- Santana: -la miro sorprendida- Pensé que era discreta

- Quinn: Yo soy algo perceptiva a decir verdad, ¿de verdad vamos hacer esto de nuevo?

- Santana: -se quedo callada algunos segundos, no había tenido tiempo de pensarlo- Quiero que sepas que estoy enamorada de Brittany y esto se acaba cuando ella deje de salir con Finn Hudson, creo que luego de eso ella podrá alimentar mis necesidades con bastante facilidad

- Quinn: De acuerdo, pero no me responsabilizo si quieres mas de este pastelito, después de todo te encanto lo que hicimos anoche

- Santana: -río y busco el resto de su ropa- Te invito a un hotel dentro de poco

- Quinn: Espera, no te vayas tan rápido. ¿Quieres una segunda vuelta?

- Santana: Pensé que nunca lo dirías –esta vez ella se abalanzo sobre Quinn y comenzó a besar sus pechos con lujuria, como si no hubiera un mañana-

- Quinn: -la aparto con una sonrisa insinuante en el rostro- Si que eres buena en esto, pero yo soy mucho mejor. Mi turno

Los besos, las caricias y la pasión desbordante se mantuvieron por varias horas. Santana no pudo contra sus instintos, la rubia termino por convencerla y tal como ella había previsto lo hicieron en cada lugar de su apartamento. Esa chica no paraba de sorprenderla, jamás se cansaría de su cuerpo exorbitante


	3. Tercer Capitulo

Ese lunes por la mañana Brittany seguía distante, nunca habían dejado los límites claros en su relación y luego de que Finn se le insinuara no lo dudo dos veces. Desde que se conocían su inocencia era un arma hechizante para Santana, estaría enamorada de esa chica hasta el final de los tiempos, aunque cediera ante las constantes provocaciones de Quinn Fabray, quien por cierto se mostraba bastante discreta, cada vez fijaba sus ojos en ella solo le correspondía cortésmente con una sonrisa nada sugerente. Luego de lo ocurrido el fin de semana pasado llego a pensar que las cosas no volverían hacer lo mismo entre las dos, Quinn no podría simplemente dejarlo de lado, pero hasta el momento lo llevaba bastante bien.

Cuando el resto del equipo de porristas abandono el gimnasio durante el ultimo periodo, espero a la rubia mientras ella hablaba con la entrenadora Sylvester. Santana estaba más intrigada que nunca por su actitud, seguía siendo igual de impredecible que ese fatídico viernes por la noche. Quinn se limito hacerle señas para que la acompañara después de separarse de la amenazadora imagen de Sue, camino junto a la morena en silencio hasta llegar a los camarines, todas las demás ya se habían marchado a casa

Santana: ¿De que se trata todo esto? No me dirigiste la palabra en todo el día y pareciera que ahora quieres tener un arrumaco conmigo en el armario de utilería

Quinn: Tú marcaste las reglas el juego, Santy. Yo solo las estoy siguiendo

Santana: -se acerco insinuante a su rostro- Me agrada esta nueva Quinn

Quinn: Llego para quedarse

Santana: ¿Me equivoque con lo de tus intenciones?

Quinn: Claro que no, será mejor que te quites la ropa interior –tomo su rostro entre sus manos y comenzaron a besarse de la única forma que conocían, sus lenguas batallaban enfurecidas-

Santana: -se aparto para despojarse de la parte superior de su uniforme- No te quedes ahí mirándolos, puede que sea mas divertido si los muerdes –Al instante su amante lamia sus pechos complacida, la latina gritaba excitada, y cada vez la sostenía mas fuerte contra su torso. El magnetismo podía percibirse fácilmente entre las paredes, finalmente fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta mientras se abría, y ambas miraron en aquella dirección-

Brittany: ¿Santana?

Santana: -intento cubrir los prominentes pechos que sostenía su brasier colocando sus brazos sobre el, Quinn se mantuvo en silencio, algo molesta por la situación- No es lo que tu piensas

Brittany: -corrió sollozando hacia el gimnasio-

Santana: ¡Espera! –intento ponerse la camiseta para salir en busca de Brittany, su amante la detuvo interfiriendo en su camino-

Quinn: ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Santana: ¿Y tu que crees?

Quinn: Continuemos con lo nuestro, luego le inventas alguna excusa –se acerco para volver a besarla una vez mas-

Santana: ¿Acaso no estabas siguiendo las reglas? No puedo dejar que sepa que estábamos besuqueándonos

Quinn: Si que lo disfrutabas cuando lo estábamos haciendo

Santana: ¿Qué parte de que estoy intentando volver con mi chica no te queda lo bastante claro?

Quinn: Yo soy tu chica ahora, ella esta bastante ocupada con Finn Hudson

Santana: -enfurecida por su comentario busco la revancha- Lo único que quiero es sexo desenfrenado, la nueva Quinn entendería que no estoy interesada en hacerte una proposición de noviazgo

Quinn: ¿Cómo es que quieres que deje que vallas detrás de ella?

Santana: Fui una estúpida al creer que podías con esto Fabray

Quinn: Claro que puedo hacerlo

Santana: Acabas de demostrarme lo contrario

Santana se dirigió al gimnasio en una búsqueda desesperada para encontrar a Brittany, Quinn seguía perpleja luego de lo ocurrido, la incertidumbre la embargaba, ¿volvería a probar los labios de esa chica que le había robado el corazón?


	4. Cuarto Capitulo

Al día siguiente Santana encontró a Brittany en uno de los pasillos de la escuela, aun no sabia como explicaría lo que había ocurrido la tarde anterior

Santana: ¿Brittany?

Brittany: No tengo muchas ganas de hablar contigo –Santana se sentó junto a la rubia mientras ella seguía con la mirada baja- Hay momentos en la vida de una chica en el que te das cuenta de que eres la tercera rueda

Santana: No puedo creer que seas tu la que lo diga

Brittany: Hablo de que Quinn y tu lo arruinaron todo

Santana: -se exalto fácilmente y comenzó a elevar su voz- No hay nada entre las dos, lo prometo

Brittany: Hay mucho entre ustedes dos, solía ser la única que te ayudaba a buscar tu camiseta en los camarines y ahora parece que ella me esta reemplazando, pensé que éramos las mejores amigas

Santana: -tomo aire y pregunto algo incrédula- ¿Todo esto es por que no quieres perderme como amiga?

Brittany: ¿Por qué más lo diría?

Santana: -río nerviosa, Brittany esperaba pacientemente la respuesta- Tienes razón, no se en que estaba pensando

Brittany: -se levanto y camino hacia uno de los salones de clases- Será mejor que valla a clase, la ultima vez que llegue tarde la maestra aprovecho para reclamarme que no ocupara el idioma que inventen en sus exámenes

Santana: -intento detener a su amiga tomándola del brazo- Espera, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré allí para ti, aunque yo pase mas tiempo con Quinn o tu salgas con Frankenteen

Brittany: Entendido –sonrío y se alejo entre la gran multitud-

La morena seguía sentada apoyándose en los casilleros, suspiro lentamente, el solo hecho de imaginar ser atrapada en aquellas fechorías le ponía los pelos de punta. Cuando se disponía a salir hacia el gimnasio de la escuela, los penetrantes ojos color avellana de Quinn comenzaron a perseguirla por los pasillos

Quinn: Estuve allí mientras hablabas con Brittany

Santana: No me sorprende, últimamente eres toda una acechadora

Quinn: Dime lo que quieras, yo creo que tenemos una discusión pendiente

Santana: Esto se termino, no hay nada que hablar

Quinn: Afróntalo, me dejaras hablar tarde o temprano, porque apuesto a que tienes ganas de quitarme el brasier en este momento

Santana: Puede que tengas razón…

Quinn: Ya debes saber que quiero mucho mas que sexo y que probablemente me este enamorando de ti –la morena abrió los ojos como platos, bastante sorprendida, tal vez había dicho demasiado-

Santana: No puedes estar hablando en serio, ¿Qué hay de Sam?

Quinn: Estas haciendo que me sienta más incomoda de lo que esperaba, ¿me dejas seguir hablando?

Santana: Lo siento, pero estoy segura de que no soy la única chica que se impresionaría luego de una revelación como esa

Quinn: Eres mucho mas ardiente que el promedio, las personas te hablan sobre sus sentimientos por ti todo el tiempo, ¿por que te sorprende?, ¿acaso tu también sientes cosas por mi?

Santana: Claro que siento cosas por ti –los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron de inmediato y esbozo una gran sonrisa- Siento ganas de dejarte en paños menores

Quinn: No fue divertido –comenzó a jugar con su cabello, miraba hacia el horizonte melancólica-

Santana: ¿Lo ves? Cuando hay sentimientos de por medio actúas como la verdadera neurótica que eres

Quinn: Estuve pensando sobre esto, ese es mi punto

Santana: Escúpelo

Quinn: Prometo no interferir entre tu y Brittany, de esa forma podemos seguir con lo nuestro y si nos saltamos la próxima clase tendremos tiempo para meternos en el armario del conserje. Se que te agradan los armarios

Corrieron hasta llegar a una habitación oscura e insípida. El armario parecía lo suficientemente extenso, terreno anteriormente estudiado por la rubia, estaba pensando en una manera de compensar a Santana desde lo ocurrido el día anterior mientras se besaban en los camarines

Santana: ¿Puedo confesarte algo?

Quinn: Solo dilo

Santana: Estuve esperando todo el día para esto

Quinn: -río y ambas entrelazaron sus labios, una vez mas atrapadas en el deseo-


End file.
